justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance Of The Incognizant
|checkpoints = 2 |duration = 1:52 (7:07) |level_number = 36 |unlocked_by = Obtain 3500 Beatpoints }}Dance Of The Incognizant is the tenth extra level of Just Shapes & Beats and the thirty-sixth level overall. It is one of the five levels introduced at Update 1.1. It is unlocked in the Playlist by getting 3500 Beatpoints. Description This level largely uses round spike attacks and borders in the first and third sections and shuriken stars in the second section. Meanwhile, round spike tracks of varying sizes and lengths are used throughout the entire level, with their size and length depending on the phase. Layout First Phase In the center of the screen, there's a warning for ten round spikes. Immediately after the round spikes appear, there's another warning for another 10 round spikes, this time farther apart in the same area. The aforementioned happens again, but after the last round spike appears, large round spikes appear in a row on the bottom, creating a spike wall. A much longer spike wall appears at the top, as the round spikes surrounding the player(s) in the center disappear. While the longer spike wall is slithering away to the left, few round spike tracks appear, all pointing to the left and going up. Another spike wall appears on the bottom. Halfway into the phase, after a really long spike wall appears, the round spike tracks start to move right as well. Soon, there are exploding spikes on the right. After firing for a bit amongst the round spike tracks, the level switches the attack pattern, so that all of the spike tracks go down, in the opposite direction. Then, another lengthy spike wall appears on the right, slithering upward. The round spike tracks all go left and either up or down. Meanwhile, the exploding spikes have moved to the left. Second Phase The spike wall appears on the left this time and goes downward. The attack patterns from before are switched again, where the spike tracks go right. However, the exploding spikes are still on the left. Soon, shuriken stars appear, along with shorter spike tracks. Halfway into the phase, several small spike tracks appear from the right. Final Phase The shuriken stars and spike tracks disappear, as the last of the smaller tracks float past. For a bit, there is a heartbeat. Soon, there are warnings for wall hazards, as the walls are preparing to fire. The walls fire in a manner where there are two large rectangles as the safe zones. A little before the walls disappear, round spikes can be seen protruding from them. The walls disappear to show two very large spike walls and three normal spike walls. A warning for a black hole appears. However, there is an invisible pulse bomb. The hazard appears in both of the safe zones. The black holes don't extend past their borders. Once again, halfway in the phase, the spike walls disappear and the level is blank. Shortly after, there are two warnings for two diagonal spike walls that extend to the corners. The black hole pulse bomb hazards continue to fire, in each of the safe zones. After it fires at the top again, the diagonal spike walls disappear, as the pulse bomb prepares to fire. The final hazards are four very large black holes, two of which appear in a row vertically and horizontally. None of them have pulse bombs, and they activate to the beat as the final obstacle in the level before it ends. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase * The round spikes spin faster. Second Phase * Shurikens spawn much faster. * Longer spike tracks. Final Phase * The warning for black holes is faster. Gallery danceoftheincognizant1.PNG|First phase danceoftheincognizant2.PNG danceoftheincognizant3.PNG danceoftheincognizant4.PNG|Second phase danceoftheincognizant5.PNG danceoftheincognizant6.PNG danceoftheincognizant7.PNG|Final phase danceoftheincognizant8.PNG Trivia * Prior of being formally introduced in 1.1, it was introduced as an unused level in the game, at version 1.0. But it was highly bugged and has a completely different layout than in the final layout currently used in this level. * The level has the longest full soundtrack in the game, being 7 minutes and 7 seconds long. Category:Levels